Renamon x Takato Adventure rework
by Sedsone
Summary: AU on digimon. Rework of old and bad spelled RxTA. Thanks to C.D. Muller/Selena459 who helps me whit the story.
1. Chapter 1

The storm had been continuing nonstop for nearly an entire week. The clouds have been heavy and dark, blanketing over the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, Japan. Night and day became indistinguishable.

The lightning flashed and nearly struck a nearby tree in front of a two-story bakery, followed by the sound of crackling thunder. On the second floor, a young boy jerked awake, screaming in terror and horror. He frantically looked towards the window of his small bedroom, noticing the lightning off in the distance. Raindrops hit his windowpane hard, occasionally leaking through the cracks. Tears fell heavily from his face, mixing with the sweat droplets that were dotted across his cheeks. His red eyes were bloodshot and his brown hair messy. His heart pounded hard against his chest from that terrible nightmare of what happened in the digital world.

His hands shaking, Takato Matsuda lifted the blankets off his bed and walked over towards the window, placing his hand on the cold surface of the glass. The clock on his bedside table read 4:00 a.m. He felt an excruciating pain in his chest from his heart pounding hard, as well as the thought of remembering what his nightmare was about. Vivid images played throughout his mind of losing his dearest friend.

Although Takato was only eleven years old, he was considered one of the best digimon tamers in the digital world. However, nearly four months ago, a terrible bio-emergence occurred where a digimon from the digital world crossed over into the real world. Takato and his digimon partner Guilmon, became involved with this situation when a black Guilmon crossed the boundaries to step forth into the real world. The black Guilmon tested his strength against Takato and his Guilmon, and succeeded. As a result, the black Guilmon deleted Guilmon's data and absorbed as energy for him to grow stronger. Since then, Takato kept himself locked away, rarely ever going outside to visit his other digital tamer friends. His goggles that he used to always wear sat in the dresser drawer next to his bed; he never wore them since the incident, as they serve as a constant reminder of that dreadful day.

Takato's friends had almost completely abandoned Takato since Guilmon's deletion. Painfully, Takato found out a week after the battle that they were only his friends due to Guilmon's power. He overheard their conversation near the Shinjuku Park where the portal to the digital world was located. He remembered it all too clearly. Takato was walking home from school that day and when he saw his friends with their digimon partners, he hid himself behind the bushes nearby in fear that they would laugh and make fun of him for losing his partner in a state of weakness. Both Rika and Henry were there, as well as Renamon and Terriermon.

"You know, since Guilmon is gone," Rika had said, "Takato is weak now. I don't think he's even worth it anymore."

"I agree with you, Rika," Henry said. "I only admired him because he and Guilmon both seemed really powerful. He's too weak."

"I think he's worthless," Rika had said heartlessly. "I don't even wish to see him. He is such a disgrace to the digital world."

Takato's face swelled with tears as he ran away from the park, feeling more heart-broken than ever before.

However, the only one who was truly his friend was Renamon. She may have been a bit heartless at first glance, but unlike her tamer Rika, she truly cared about others' well-being. She was a tall and slender yellow vixen with purple gloves that contained the yin and yang symbol near her fingertips. Her fur was slick and smooth that glistened in the sunlight. She had occasionally visited Takato during the night when everyone was deep in slumber to provide emotional support for Takato. The first time she visited him, Takato was shocked and couldn't understand it; she was powerful and like Rika, she admired other peoples' strength.

"Strength isn't just physical," Renamon would say to him every time she visited him, "it's also emotional. The fact that you were emotionally attached to your partner Digimon shows that you are strong both physically and emotionally. Unfortunately, the others cannot see this like I can."

Even though he knew that Renamon was right, he still could not let go of seeing everyone whom he trusted to just leave him in his misery.

He suddenly heard a soft thump against the floor behind him. Takato sighed and closed his eyes, trying to squeeze the tears out.

"Hello Renamon," he said very quietly to where it would have been impossible for a human to hear. However, Renamon, her yellow and white fur glistening in the moonlight, walked over and placed her paw on his shoulder for comfort. She towered over him, standing at nearly six feet in length whereas Takato was only about five feet.

"I could hear your scream," she said in a deep and soothing voice. "You know that I have very sensitive ears." She chuckled slightly.

However, Takato knew what Renamon's reason was for visiting him nearly every night. Throughout his and Rika's travels together through the digital world, Renamon had developed some sort of kinship and bond with Takato that she had with Rika, but it was stronger somehow. Rika never knew about this, for if she ever found out, she would grow a strong hatred for Takato. She already loathed him for having a strong digimon like Guilmon as his partner and she wished nothing more than to grow stronger than Takato. Even Renamon, at one point in their travels, admitted to Rika that Takato was stronger than she was, and that she originally wanted to be Takato's digital partner instead.

"I know it was the same nightmare as before," Renamon said quietly. "You have had this very same nightmare every night since the incident."

Takato didn't say anything; instead his tears spoke for him. He fell to the floor and began to cry hard once more. Renamon bent over and embraced him into a hug. "It was that same nightmare… but different," Takato said through the hiccups and his tears. This time I,… this time I was… also deleted…" He couldn't finish; he broke down again. Renamon, acting like a mother, tried to do what she could to comfort him. She held him tightly in her arms as he cried into her shoulder, staining her fur with his tears. She understood the terror of that part of his nightmare, for she had the same nightmare as Takato. However, her nightmare began where his ended and she ended up dark digivolving. She put that thought aside, for she understood that Takato needed her more than ever.

"Do not worry, Takato," Renamon said in her soft and soothing voice. "I will protect you. You have my word." She nuzzled him as he stuffed his head into her mane.

Takato dried the tears from his eyes and looked up at Renamon. "But… you're still Rika's partner…"

"Do not worry," She replied mysteriously. "I have overheard Rika's conversation earlier today." She closed her eyes and Takato heard a low rumble in the back of her throat out of anger, but she shook it off. "She… told Henry that she didn't want me as her partner anymore… she wanted to switch me with another digimon because she apparently knew that I was visiting you to provide emotional support."

Takato suddenly became enraged, forgetting for a moment as to why he was upset. "How could Rika do that?" he asked in anger. "After everything that you have done for her… has she forgotten all the times you have saved her life?"

"She is only acting out of jealousy and rage towards you," she said. "I do not understand the complexity and how influential human emotions can be. But I know that Rika may not mean what she said. However, I can sense that she may not trust me anymore."

Takato shook his head, the tears forming behind his eyes again. "That is horrible for Rika to do just out of jealousy for me!" He clung onto Renamon even more tightly, feeling a series of mixed emotions of sadness and anger. He felt enraged at Rika for treating Renamon the way she has been. Besides Guilmon, Renamon was his best friend. However, his heart was torn between the loss of his friend and to perhaps ask Renamon to be his partner instead.

Takato blushed slightly at that thought and tried to hide his face from Renamon so that she wouldn't see. However, even in the dark, he knew that she saw and she chuckled slightly.

"I may not fully understand human emotions," she said jokingly, "but I do understand what it means when a human blushes. Are you embarrassed by something? Perhaps a thought?"

Takato didn't reply immediately; instead he only blushed more and Renamon burst out into laughter. The two of them exchanged glances instead of words, their gazes locked upon each other's. Takato began to feel better, but started to feel worse at the same time. He began to hate himself for the way he felt about Renamon. He was still upset about losing Guilmon and his heart would forever be scarred with what happened. In contrast, his wounds began to heal, not immediately, at the thought that at least there was one other person who would still like to be his friend. At least with that, it was enough.

Takato stood up and walked over to his bed. Before he went to sleep, he wished Renamon a good-night before he passed out onto his pillows and sheets. Renamon smiled as he drifted off into slumber and whispered those words right back to him. She walked over to the window and was about to jump out, but something stopped her. She turned right around and walked back over to where Takato lay. She brushed his hair aside his face with a gentle stroke of her paw and lend over to slightly kiss him on the cheek.

Outside of Takato's house, the bushes rustled across the street after Renamon jumped out of the window and ran over towards Rika's house. Some sort of figure popped out of the bushes, its details undefined in the shadows. The moonlight glistened through the trees and revealed a tall figure wearing nothing but a black cloak to conceal their identity. Two others stood off to the side behind the trees as to not be seen.

"The Renamon partner continuously visits the tamer," the first growled under its breath, the voice sounding masculine. "I believe that she may know what is wrong with the boy."

"He was the one who defeated our true enemy," the other replied. It walked over to where the first stood and looked up at the window. "This tamer is the strongest out of all of them. The female only seeks power; the other is too naïve. The loss of this tamer's digimon has proven his true strength."

"He would have to be our only hope for the task that we have for him," replied the third figure. "I cannot trust any other human to do this, for only a human can accomplish this task. If all goes according to plan, the Renamon partner of the human named Rika will join forces with the boy and together they will do what we say."


	2. Chapter 2

When the first hint of light appeared in the sky, Takato awoke from his slumber. A slight breeze blew through his curtains and brushed against his face. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered what happened the night before. He wasn't sure if it was right with the way he felt about Renamon. She was Rika's partner; he knew that it was wrong for him to even consider her replacing Guilmon. His chest began to ache from his two conflicting emotions. Tears began to swell behind his eyes, but then he quickly brushed them away.

Renamon was only helping me feel better, Takato reassured himself. He slightly nodded at this conclusion to his feelings and got up from bed.

Slowly walking over towards his small, walk- in closet, he automatically reached out for his blue T-shirt that he used to wear when he was a Tamer. However, he stopped as the thought of Guilmon came back. A few tears trickled down his face once more and he shook his head. Instead, he reached over and grabbed a gray hooded sweater and a pair of black pants from his dresser drawers. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the thought of Guilmon never went away; he even stopped drawing because that was how Guilmon was first created.

The soft pitter patter of rain continued to fall. The clouds were now a light grey, but there was still no sign of the sun. The raindrops softly hit his window and the floor. Takato sighed and went to close his window before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

The hallway of his house used to be filled with photographs and drawings of him and Guilmon. Takato had taken them down and stuffed them under his bed. However, there was one drawing that Guilmon had made for him that he always kept folded up in his black cargo pants that he could never depart with. To him, that was the only piece of evidence for him that Guilmon was alive and that it still contained a piece of him for Takato to treasure.

He walked through the doorway that led from the stairway to the bakery kitchen. A light blue curtain hung from the top of the doorway with a square-shaped clock that was an hour ahead of the actual time.

Even though he and his parents live in a bakery where his food choices aren't as limited, Takato usually doesn't eat anything. However, this morning, he was really hungry. He began searching through the cabinets for something. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of a pan on top of one of the large ovens used to bake bread. His chest began to ache again when he saw that it was his favorite treat of Guilmon bread. His parents began making it in dedication for his partner. Because of his digimon's taste in bread, it became the bakery's best seller. Takato's parents stopped making the bread since Guilmon's deletion so as to not remind their son of what happened. Since they stopped making the bread, business became really slow.

Takato slowly reached up and grabbed the pan and set it on the kitchen table, tears filling up his eyes again, but stopped when he saw a handwritten note attached to the refrigerator from his parents.

Takato,

Your father and I are going to visit your grandparents in Hong Kong, China.

We plan to stay there for about a month. There is plenty of food in the house in case you get hungry. Your father and I also baked you a special treat before we left. We love you very much.

With love,

Mother and Father

"I hope they'll have better time than I do," Takato thought as he put this note inside his back pocket. He knew his parents would be gone; they were talking about taking this trip for months now because his grandparents were growing older and his grandfather recently had a stroke last month. His mother had been worried since and had wished to visit them at least once more to spend time and to care for them. Takato, however, wanted nothing to do with them. His grandparents weren't exactly kind to him. They always treated him as if he were nothing more than a trouble-maker, thus continuously getting him into trouble for what he did not do.

He tore a piece of the bread from the pan and started to chew. It was spicy, but sweet at the same time. More tears fell from his face as he heard Guilmon's voice in the back of his head with comments about the bread.

Takato reached out to tear another piece of the bread off, but then he began to shiver slightly, the same feeling he always got whenever Renamon was near.

"Good morning, Takato," he heard a soft and deep voice. He turned around and saw that same yellow and beautiful vixen from the night before. Renamon's golden yellow fur glistened even when it was cloudy outside, the shadows emitting from her beautiful and slender curves that were cast along the tile floor.

"Good morning," Takato said quietly, once again trying to hide his blush. He looked back at the Guilmon bread and once again, he was filled with the same conflicting emotions as before.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Renamon looked over and noticed the pan of Guilmon bread and frowned slightly. "I am sorry…"

"Don't be," Takato said quickly and wiped a tear away from his face. "My parents went on their trip finally…"

Renamon nodded. "I understand," she sternly said. "I came here again to make sure that you were all right. After what happened last night, I became even more worried about your well-being."

"I'm all right," Takato lied; he knew that Renamon could sense he was lying, but she did not question him any further. He looked down at the pan of the Guilmon bread and offered some to her for breakfast.

She looked at it and shook her head. "No thank you," Renamon replied. "I am not hungry." She turned sharply on her heels and folded her arms over her chest. "I do have a question for you, Takato," she said quietly.

Takato blinked a couple of times as he stared at the yellow vixen. "What is it?" he asked her.

Renamon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know that this might be asking a bit much," she said, "but, can I see your D-arc?"

Takato was taken back and pain surged through his chest once more. "What would you want with my digivice?"

Renamon turned around to face him again. "May I please see it?" she asked once again, this time more demandingly.

Takato swallowed hard, but nodded nonetheless and ran towards the stairway to his bedroom. He dug through his drawers and pulled it out for the very first time in months and headed back down the stairs to hand it to Renamon. Renamon began to examine it as she kept her posture and was taken back when she noticed that its color changed. Instead of its normal gray color, the outside shell of the digivice had changed to a golden yellow. Its markings were also different; instead of gold, like the outside shell of the D-arc, they were now a marine blue.

"I am sorry, Takato," Renamon said, lowering her head a little. "I also wished to see if your digivice had changed like so in my dream." She looked up at him.

Takato was a little confused. "What was your dream?" he asked her.

Renamon sighed a little. "In my dream, I was leaning by a tree in the middle of the night where the sky was filled with stars. I finally felt happy and peaceful. However, my thoughts were shattered when I heard a terrifying scream for help. I somehow teleported to where the scream was coming from and I found a young boy sitting in a corner of an alleyway. He was holding something in his hand." She stopped and took a deep breath. "He was holding a digivice that I had never seen before. The boy wore it around his wrist and was larger in comparison to the other D-arcs." Renamon looked down at Takato's digivice again. "I also felt different when I came near this boy. I felt… more powerful… like I was my champion Kyubimon… but I was still only a rookie.

"I then recognized the young boy." She looked up at Takato once again. "He was you, but you were hurt and had a broken arm. I was going to try to help you, but then you screamed at me, warning me that there was something behind me.

"I was suddenly attacked from behind by six Goburimons and an Ogremon who was their leader. They said, "What do you think you're doing, you worthless wretch? Leave this human worm to us, or we will delete you along with him!' When I stood to fight them, Ogremon swung his club at me, but I quickly dodged it. 'We have orders from our master to bring him this human maggot!' the Ogremon cried out angrily at me once more." She stopped and closed her eyes.

"What happened next?" Takato asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Renamon said sadly, "The dream ended there." She looked back down at the D-arc. "Your digivice," she whispered, "is beginning to look like the one I saw from the dream."

Takato took it back and stared at it with wonder. "But… how?"

"I do not know," Renamon said again. "When did it start to change?"

"I… I wouldn't know," Takato said, taking his D-arc back from Renamon. "I've kept it hidden since…"

Renamon looked up at him and embraced him into a hug. Takato felt a little more comforted, but at the same time, he began to cry once more into Renamon's mane. He was not sure if he was crying over the thought of Guilmon's deletion, or with the fact that he began to want Renamon to fill in the hole in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm clouds continued to billow over Shinjuku. A mixture of rain and sleet hit hard against the windowpanes. Even though the house sat silently, Takato was accompanied by the sounds of the weather outside. The electricity flickered on and off at occasional intervals.

Takato sat at the kitchen counter with a pencil and paper in front of him with a small flashlight sitting in front of him. He wished to draw something, anything. At first, he thought he could draw another picture of Guilmon and perhaps swipe it through his D-Arc like he did before when Guilmon was first created. A small feeling of hope and happiness returned to him as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom to search for his digivice. He found it stuffed into his dresser drawers and returned to the kitchen and began to draw another picture of Guilmon. The image was so clear in his mind; He remembered every single detail of his partner, down to how his eyes were located on his head and how the symbols were aligned along the digimon's body. Takato's skill in his artwork had grown tremendously. His hand followed the lines his pencil made on the paper.

When he had finished the new drawing of Guilmon, the lineart looked exactly the way Guilmon did after his creation. A few tears trickled down Takato's eyes as he felt a little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he will get Guilmon back.

Takato held up his D-Arc and slid the new drawing through the slot like he did once before. However, nothing happened. The smile faded from his face and he tried to slide the drawing through the slot once more; still nothing. Takato looked at the drawing and threw it on the kitchen counter with his digivice and began to cry. He thought he had a chance to bring Guilmon back, but instead he ended up feeling even worse.

He jolted up when he heard the doorbell ring. Takato quickly looked over at the clock hanging above the stove. It was already one hour past noon. The doorbell rang again and Takato quickly got up, wondering who it could possibly be walking around in this kind of weather. He looked out the window and saw that it was a mailman carrying a small brown package. His head hung low, the blue hat on his head hanging over his eyes so that Takato couldn't see his face. The collar of his shirt uniform went up to his chin, concealing his mouth as well. A small shiver ran down his spine from the ominous appearance.

Takato slowly opened the door. The postman didn't even flinch.

"Hello," the postman said, "Are you Takato Matsuda?" Takato hesitated in answering. It appeared that the mailman's mouth didn't even move when he spoke.

"Y… Yes?..." Takato stuttered, still feeling petrified. He thought that he was probably overreacting because the last time he had received anything in the mail, they were hate letters from some of his friends who used to hang out with him because of Guilmon. However, his once called friends even from school would bully and discriminate him, claiming that he was never worthy to be called Guilmon's partner and tamer.

The postman handed out a piece of paper and the package to Takato, who in turn gingerly took both.

"Signature," the mailman said, lowering his head even more so, handing him a blue pen. Takato swallowed hard and took that as well, his hand shaking as he signed the document claiming that he received the package. He handed it back to the postman and he nodded, not saying a word as he turned sharply on his heels and disappeared into the fog down the street.

The package itself was small enough to fit the palm of his hand and extremely light. Takato quickly went back inside the house and set the package on the kitchen countertop next to his digivice and the drawing of Guilmon. He sighed and decided to go ahead to open the package, thinking that it couldn't be anything worse than the hate mail. He was surprised when he found a note with two cards. One card was black and gold while the other was silver and blue. The cards had a similar inscription to the matrix digivolution cards he used on Guilmon whenever he digivolved into WarGrowlmon. The black and gold had an A.I. upgrade inscription and the silver and blue had a partner upgrade insignia. He picked up the small note that came with the cards. The words were printed in all capital letters.

"Tamer," Takato read out loud, the note ambiguous, "These two cards are used to upgrade your D-Arc into the Omni-vice, which is superior to any other digivice due to its advanced A.I. This will allow you to communicate with your partner Digimon and can also add any Digimon you desire if it does not have a tamer already. The Omni-vice is still a prototype digi-vice and you are the first and only one to receive the upgraded digivice for testing purposes."

Takato blinked a few times and tossed the cards on the counter, thinking as to why he would even use them if he doesn't even have a partner anymore. It seemed to him that even the more he tried to forget, the more he is constantly reminded of Guilmon, thus making him feel even worse. He began to cry again as he felt pain in his chest. He clutched his shirt and laid his head on the table.

He felt a slight wind to his back and a familiar touch on his shoulder. Takato caught a small glimpse of Renamon's shadow and the pain worsened.

"Renamon…" Takato breathed, still sobbing.

"I… am sorry," she said deeply, then lowered her head, her paw shaking slightly from anger and sadness. Takato looked up at her and saw the anger in her face and knew that she and Rika had a fight. "W… what happened?..." he tried to ask, still feeling out of breath.

Renamon didn't say anything at first. She tightened her grip on Takato's shoulders. He winced with pain as her claws dug a little into his skin, but she quickly stopped as she realized what she was doing. "My apologies… Takato…" She let go of his shoulder and turned to walk away before she stopped. "Ever since… the accident… Rika hasn't been herself. I sense a change within her." Her voice was deep and full of sadness. Takato clutched his shoulder as he tried to look her in the face. Renamon closed her eyes. "Rika… has been becoming more ambitious. She has been trying to push me to the limit with our training and has forbidden me to come here to see you." She turned around to face Takato, looking angrier. "She refuses to see reason. She considers you a weak fool for losing Guilmon."

Takato looked down. "I know, Renamon… I heard her and Henry."

"I know," Renamon nodded, "But she has grown vile since then." She noticed the claw marks she left on Takato's shoulder and her facial expression changed. "I am sorry if I had let my emotions get the best of me." She walked over and placed her paw gently on Takato's wound and closed her eyes. When she lifted her paw, a small pool of water covered the wound and it was instantly healed. The pain had disappeared as well and Takato felt a bit of relief.

"Wow… Thank you," Takato said, looking up at Renamon with awe. "When did you learn to heal?..."

Renamon lowered her head. "A few days ago," she whispered. "However… that still was not enough to convince Rika…"

Takato's expression changed. "What do you mean?..."

Renamon closed her eyes and turned in the other direction again. "Rika chose a new Digimon partner," she said in a calm tone, even though Takato knew she was still angry with Rika's decision. "She claimed that he was stronger than I." Her fists began shaking and tears fell down her eyes.

Takato walked over and it was his turn to place his hand on Renamon's shoulder for comfort. "I am sorry… but why would she replace you? You were the strongest Digimon I have ever met…"

"Not according to Rika…" Renamon didn't move. "She said that Impmon was stronger than I…"

"What?" Takato said in complete shock. "Has Rika lost her mind?" He nearly screamed due to his anger and frustration.

"As I have said before, Takato," Renamon began, "her entire personality changed since Guilmon's… deletion. I am sorry."

Takato looked up at Renamon. How could Rika do this? Renamon was there for her when no one else was! Renamon was like the mother Rika never had! Takato's eyes filled with tears, unable to understand the current circumstances. "Besides Guilmon… you were the strongest Digimon…"

"I thought I was," Renamon said calmly. "Apparently I was just a weak piece of data to Rika… with no feelings or emotions."

Takato's eyes automatically scanned over the digivice that was laying on the countertop, and a thought came to mind but he quickly dismissed it. How could I offer such a suggestion? Renamon would never be my partner Digimon and I can't do that to Guilmon… it wouldn't be right… but… Renamon was there for me when everyone else abandoned me. This could be something that I can do for her after what Rika did… then again, she might refuse…

"Uh… Renamon," Takato began, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I… have to ask…"

Renamon looked down at him. "Yes?"

Takato picked up his digivice and the new cards and explained the note to Renamon. When he finished, he added, "So… Do you… I mean… I understand if you would say no…"

Renamon tilted her head off to the side a little bit and smiled slightly. "I would be honored, Takato." She smiled a little too.

Takato's heart skipped a beat and he smiled and blushed slightly. She's a friend… she was there for me after I lost Guilmon… She's here to fill the hole in my heart… but isn't that still wrong that I need someone here for me, even if it meant me getting a new Digimon partner? Takato felt another sharp pain shoot to his chest and he clutched his shirt again. Renamon caught him as he hunched over.

"I'm sorry Renamon…" Takato whispered.

Renamon nodded. "I understand, Takato." From the look on her face, Takato knew that Renamon understood how he felt. He felt that she knew that if she accepted his offer to become his new Digimon partner, it would tear him up emotionally. "I will leave this up to you."

Takato nodded and shook the pain off as he took the A.I. card and slid it through the slot in his D-Arc. The screen turned on and a few words appeared across the screen.

"Please input order," Takato read. He looked up at Renamon and she nodded. Takato's hand shook a little and then he typed in the command on his digivice to add a new Digimon partner. He typed in Renamon's data sequence into the digivice. However, Renamon's data input resulted in an error message. "Digimon was not able to be added as a partner," Takato read again. "Already has a partner." He looked up at Renamon, feeling disappointed and frustrated, throwing the digivice onto the kitchen counter again. "I'm sorry, Renamon."

Renamon shook her head. "Don't be. Perhaps Rika still has my digivice. I am not sure…"

Takato looked up at her. He knew that she felt the same way that he does. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was hurt and betrayed by Rika's decision to replace her with another Digimon partner. She and Rika had been through so much together and even in the end, Rika still wished for another Digimon whom she claimed was stronger than Renamon. He knew that if Renamon was completely all right with this, if it had worked, that he would have to be the one to fill her heart as well.

Snow fell softly to the ground. Renamon's golden fur was tainted with the snowflakes as she walked over to one of the trees in the Shinjuku Park. She left Takato's house about an hour ago. During that time, Renamon kept wandering around the city, unsure of what to do and where to go. She was not allowed to go back to Rika's house and she felt as if she were trespassing onto Takato's house. She leaned up against of them with her arms crossed over her chest, feeling as though she had been here before. Renamon closed her eyes and tried to meditate, but the pain continued to come back. She finally understood the pain that Takato was going through of losing his partner and she wished she could do everything to help him.

A loud scream echoed through the air and Renamon's ears stood up. "Takato," she breathed. Renamon took off down the street in a hurry, feeling as though this was the same scene from her dream she had a few days ago. This sense of Deja-vu made her fur stand on end as she rushed down the street near where Takato lived.

She stopped near the entrance to an alleyway near his house and saw Takato leaning up against the brick wall, clutching his Omni-vice in one hand and his wounded arm in the other. His clothes appeared torn to nearly rags as blood poured from his wounds and stained his face.

"Takato, what happened?" she asked in a bit of a panic.

"Behind you!" Takato yelled.

Renamon caught a slight glimpse of a club swinging in her direction but she quickly dodged it. Standing near the entrance to the alleyway was a group of six Goblinmons along with their evolved leader, Ogremon.

Ogremon approached Renamon, looking as though he was going to swing his club at her. "Hey you what do you think you're doing here?" he growled at her. "Leave this human worm to us or we will delete you along with him."

"Bring it on, big boy," Renamon said deeply, toying with him as she jumped up in the air after Ogremon swung his club. He growled in frustration as she landed behind the group, hovering above the ground a little to mock them.

"The master has commanded us to bring him to the Digital World," Ogremon growled once more. "Perhaps we can bring you as well. I'm sure our master will be very happy to see you." He smirked malevolently. "Attack Renamon! I will take care of this worm myself!" Ogremon turned to Takato while the group of six Goblinmons attacked Renamon all at once.

Renamon glared at each of them and jumped in the air and spun kick one of the Goblinmons that stood behind her, knocking him off his feet. The two along her side tried to throw their clubs at her, but Renamon quickly grabbed them from the air and spun around really quickly, knocking the two down, deleting them instantly. She ignored the bits of data that flew through the air as she tried to take on the remaining three Goblinmons and the Ogremon.

Takato dodged one blow from Ogremon but fell down hard when the Digimon tripped him. Renamon jumped high in the air. "Takato, move!" She yelled. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon had her arms crossed over her chest and then flew them wide open, the shards of diamonds raining down on the Goblinmons and Ogremons. The three Goblinmons were instantly deleted, but the Ogremon was forced on his knees, cut up from the diamond shards. Renamon landed in front of him. Ogremon reached out and grabbed Renamon's foot, making her lose her balance but she quickly grabbed the side of the wall and rapidly kicked Ogremon to the other side of the alley, knocking him unconscious.

Renamon looked over at Takato and went over to try to help him up, but she cried out in pain when she felt something cold hit her back. She saw the look of fear in Takato's face when she heard him say, "You! But… you're dead! Guilmon defeated you…"

Renamon heard a cold and chilling laugh behind her. Her fur stood up on end. "That was my brother, you fool!" Renamon turned to see who it was. It was IceDevimon. The memory of the first IceDevimon who captured Rika ran across her mind and she suddenly felt the pain of betrayal once again. The pain and humiliation of being defeated, in her champion form as Kyubimon, as well as the anger of how Rika behaved and treated her made her feel even worse.

"I am here to avenge his deletion." A malevolent smile played upon his cold and heartless face. "How could a mere human even possibly stand a chance against any Digimon? Humans with Digimon partners are weak! They know nothing of true power!"

Before she could respond, Renamon was hit again with his ice claw, scratching the sides of her face. She was hit repeatedly to where she was nearly deleted. Her vision was blurry as she struggled telling herself to not give up, as she faintly saw IceDevimon carrying Takato in the air, preparing to deliver the final blow.

Renamon tried to get up so that she could save Takato, but the pain kept her down. She closed her eyes and then opened them again when she heard a strange and monotone voice. She wasn't sure if it was from taking too many blows from IceDevimon, but nonetheless, she heard it clearly.

"Do you want to save this boy?"

"W… who are you?..." Renamon struggled to ask out loud, still clutching her sides.

"That information is not important," the voice responded. "Do you wish to save him?"

Renamon twitched slightly and growled in pain. "Y… yes…" she said through gritted teeth. "But how can I? I… am not strong enough…"

"Then let me help you save him," the voice responded again. "For the good of both of us!"

Renamon almost lost consciousness when she faintly saw a bright light coming from Takato's Omni-vice. "Renamon!" Takato yelled. A moment later, she herself was caught in the light similar to the one from Takato's digivice. Renamon felt a sudden change, but it wasn't digivolution. The colors of her body began to change. Her fur, once a golden yellow, was now a soft taint of blue while the tips of her ears, tail, underbelly, and feet were a nice shade of silver, matching the snow on the ground.

IceDevimon turned to see the new evolution that Renamon was going through, stunned and shocked. "How can this be? She's not even your partner!"

Renamon was in a kneeling position, absolutely still. Takato's heart raced. "R… Renamon?" he asked.

Renamon looked up, her eyes glowing, just like the moon does in clear night sky. "My name isn't Renamon anymore," she responded with a sly smirk. "I am now Vulpamon."

Vulpamon jumped high into the air and went after IceDevimon. He had a petrified look on his face but growled in disgust, blocking an attack from Vulpamon.

"You are a fool," he sneered at her. "You are weak!"

Vulpamon became increasingly angry. She tried to kick him from the side, but after he blocked that attack, she quickly made a quick blow to IceDevimon's attack with her paw. He let go of Takato and Vulpamon quickly grabbed him before he fell to the ground. She set him down on the ground and jumped up in the air again and did a similar attack to her once Diamond Storm. However, now the shards were like black crystals and were much larger, but in turn fewer in number. When she summoned them onto IceDevimon, the black crystal shards did more damage, thus deleting him instantly.

Vulpamon landed on the ground, absorbing his data. Takato quickly stood up and looked at Vulpamon with awe, then at his Omni-vice. He saw a picture of her on the screen with her technical name and her data attributes and noticed that she was a special evolved form of Renamon.

"Renamon… no… Vulpamon… That was amazing!" Takato limped over to her. Vulpamon turned around and embraced Takato into a tight hug. "I am no longer Rika's partner. I am Vulpamon and I am your new Digimon partner."


End file.
